


Naked Desire

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, Shameless PWP, in which Aruto is a very horny young CEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: This simply seemed to be a case of Aruto's hormones on the rampage.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto, Hiden Aruto/Jin (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Naked Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a gazillion different AUs that have come to life while chatting with friends. I love the idea of Aruto/Jin, even though Zero-One sure doesn't seem to! I just want to see Aruto be more understanding and want to help Jin, rather than take him out because he's got some aggression and dislikes humans and doesn't fit in that neat box labeled "Good Humagear"...but I digress. Jin is the boyfriend for kisses and cuddles, but Fuwa is the boyfriend Aruto goes to for all of his sexual needs.  
> I've been wanting to write some shenanigans taking place in the back of an AIMS surveillance van for a while now, and this was just a great scenario for it.

Fuwa’s fingers tapped against the console as he glanced at his watch yet again, wondering exactly why Aruto had called him just moments ago, sounding rather breathless, and asking where he was located. Fuwa _was_ technically working—and he was in the AIMS surveillance van to prove it—but he was due a break by this point in the day. Hopefully whatever was troubling the young president of Hiden Intelligence wouldn’t take very long to set to rights, so Fuwa could stop somewhere to grab a bite to eat.

There was a sudden rapping at the rear door of the van, and Fuwa peered at the camera. Yes, it was Aruto. Either he’d sped to arrive so quickly, or he’d called Fuwa while he was already on his way. If Hiden was breaking the law, it had to have been something urgent, indeed.

Fuwa rose from his seat and went to open the door, ushering Aruto inside. “I didn’t expect you yet. So, what’s…”

Fuwa didn’t have the time to finish speaking—he barely had time to finish closing the door—before Aruto had stepped closer to him, and their lips met urgently. A muffled sound of surprise echoed in Fuwa’s throat, and his hands moved to Aruto’s shoulders, managing to push him back a few inches. “H-hey…this…Hiden, is this a booty call?”

A soft whimper came from Aruto’s general direction, and he leaned against Fuwa’s hands, managing to brush their lips together, whimpering softly. “Please, Fuwa-san.”

Fuwa’s grip faltered, and Aruto took advantage of the moment, locking lips with him in an urgent manner, his hands moving up to delve into Fuwa’s hair, before his fingertips slid downward to frame his face as he continued kissing him thoroughly. His hands moved down to Fuwa’s jacket then, starting to slide it off his shoulders.

Fuwa’s legs bumped against the bench-type seat, and he lost his footing, sitting abruptly on the cushioned surface. Aruto wasted no time in straddling his legs, rubbing himself urgently against Fuwa’s body, their moans echoing in the close quarters.

Aruto’s hands busied themselves with unfastening Fuwa’s belt, while Fuwa fumbled with Aruto’s jeans. He groaned softly, lifting his hips and shifting his body as Aruto pulled both his slacks and underwear down to about mid-thigh, before he managed to finish unfastening Aruto’s jeans, feeling him shoving them down hastily.

A moment later, Fuwa felt a small bottle being pressed into his hand, and he opened one eye to see that it was, as he suspected, a bottle of lube.

God, this _was_ a booty call, wasn’t it? He’d thought that something was wrong, that some new threat was attacking the town, perhaps…but no, this simply seemed to be a case of Aruto’s hormones on the rampage.

“Fuwa-san…” Aruto moaned, rubbing himself very slowly and deliberately along the length of Fuwa’s shaft.

Fuwa never would have guessed that Aruto could act like this; not until recently, at least, he thought to himself as he poured some of the lube onto his fingers and began to run one fingertip lightly across Aruto’s entrance, ghosting across sensitive flesh and feeling him shiver. He began to slowly work the finger inside him, and Aruto’s eyes fluttered closed, a needy moan leaving his lips. He worked the finger in and out of Aruto’s body, before seeing if he was ready for a second one. The way Aruto’s body gently rocked against him assured Fuwa that yes, he had definitely been ready for it. 

Their relationship was an odd one, Fuwa thought to himself. Aruto was seeing Jin, who had been taken in by Hiden Intelligence, after his breakaway from Metsubojinrai. Horobi was still out there somewhere, along with whatever other comrades they had hidden away, but Jin had seen…something in Aruto. The way he believed in Humagears, and treated them with kindness. The way Aruto had tried, time and again, to get Jin to look past the hatred he had for humans, the hatred that wasn’t truly his own, asking him “what does _Jin_ feel? Not the Ark, not Metsubojinrai, not Horobi, but just Jin?” 

The Humagear had become rather fascinated by Aruto, and had decided to stay at Hiden Intelligence with him. They’d begun a relationship, of sorts, but as much as Jin enjoyed kissing and touching Aruto, he didn’t want to go beyond that. He seemed rather repulsed by sex, and as it turned out, Aruto definitely was _not_.

Fuwa came back to the present as Aruto’s fingers expertly rolled a condom onto his length, before doing the same for Fuwa. His fingers then wrapped around Fuwa’s shaft, steadying it as he began to lower himself, drawing soft sounds of pleasure from them both as it slid into his waiting body.

Fuwa had been attracted to Aruto for some time, and when Aruto had rather shyly brought up the idea of no strings attached sex, Fuwa had agreed. It had gone from something casual, something that they both needed to blow off steam and find release, to…Fuwa wasn’t exactly sure what it was, now. But it worked for them, and Jin didn’t seem to mind that Aruto sought him out fairly frequently.

It turned out that Hiden Aruto was a very hungry young man, Fuwa had come to realize. Like right now, the way he grasped the bar that ran above them with one hand, using it to help himself move on Fuwa’s shaft, drawing the sweetest, most desperate sounds from his lips.

Fuwa held onto Aruto’s hips, content with watching him ride him for a bit, before he gave an experimental thrust up into his body.

“Ahh…Fuwa-san…!”

Fuwa couldn’t help but repeat the action, hearing Aruto’s voice suddenly grow louder when he struck his prostate, watching him come slowly undone as he quickened his pace.

“H-harder…” Aruto gasped, one hand drifting down to wrap around his shaft and beginning to pump it. He continued to whisper pleas, gasp Fuwa’s name, expel such sinful sounds, before he finally threw his head back, crying out loudly as he came. His body clenched tightly around Fuwa, and he only managed a handful of thrusts more before he came with a low groan.

Aruto’s body shook with small aftershocks as he sagged against Fuwa, their arms going around one another, lips meeting for a handful of small, tender kisses.

Then Aruto was struggling to get to his feet, cursing the awkward position they’d wound up in, and how his jeans were tangling around his legs. He removed the condom and tied it off, thankful that he’d had the foresight to do so; he hadn’t wanted to make a mess in the van, or wind up splattering Fuwa’s shirt with cum. This way wasn’t as much fun, but it was necessary.

But the impromptu fucking in the back of the AIMS surveillance van? Now _that_ had been good. His body had that slight ache from some enthusiastic sex, and he felt so much better for it.

Fuwa took care of his own condom, before fixing his own clothing, making sure that there were no telltale stains on any of the garments, before he leaned in to kiss Aruto again. “So…what exactly brought this on?” he asked. “Not that I’m complaining. Just curious.”

Aruto enjoyed how Fuwa sounded slightly breathless from their romp, and he grinned, taking his cell phone from his pocket, and pulled up a photo he’d taken of Jin before he’d left. The Humagear was lounging on the small couch Aruto kept in his office, wearing Aruto’s corned beef hoodie, and—inexplicably—a pair of pink booty shorts, and striped pink and black thigh highs.

“He…sure looks comfortable,” Fuwa finally said.

“I don’t know where he got them!” Aruto said. “My hoodie, that’s one thing, but the rest? Izu claims she has no idea. I didn’t expect this when I walked into my office, and I just…”

“Got unbearably horny?” Fuwa offered.

Aruto huffed as he slipped the cell back into his pocket. “Like you didn’t enjoy it. Made your day a bit more exciting, at least.”

“Oh, very much. Next time should maybe be somewhere a little more comfortable, though.”

“My place or yours?” 

“I’m sure we can figure that out when the time comes,” Fuwa stated, giving Aruto a parting kiss. “Now…I’m sure you have work to get back to, and I need to get some food. I’m starving.”

Aruto leaned in close to Fuwa's ear. “If I’d known that you were so hungry, I would have let you eat my ass first."

The way Fuwa’s entire face slowly turned red, not to mention the outraged spluttering sounds he made, put a smile on Aruto’s face as he slipped out of the van.


End file.
